Leah's quest
by Holdmedownx
Summary: "For the last time, mongrel, that caniving blood sucking, good for nothing, selfish whore married a blood sucking, mind - raping, manipulative whore and didn't want a bloodsucker murdering mutt like you." Suck at summaries, please read? xD


Disclaimer: Credit goes to S. Meyer

**Uhm. First time writing a fic, usually a one-shot kinda' person. Criticism shall be valuable and appreciated as would be compliments, if anyone reads this. But thanks for doing so anyways. (: This is set after the wedding of Bella and Edward and from there on my version is an alternate universe so it doesn't go by the rest of the book. **

**

* * *

****" For the last time, mongrel, that conniving blood sucking, good for nothing, selfish whore married a blood sucking, mind - raping, manipulative whore and didn't want a bloodsucker murdering mutt like you. Now shut the fuck up and go get laid with one of those pathetic stalkers who say fuck all just to get into your pants, even though I know there is nothing there. Grow a pair, pup. " **

Leah shivered cringing at the idea of Bella Swan. That girl was just.. thinking about her wasted brain cells. She instantly phased out after having another argument with Jacob, they were always at it and she didn't want to hear his lectures of how sad he was due to the fact she has enough shit of her own. Leah knew she had no right for speaking... well no, yelling at Jacob on a regular basis over something that didn't involve her but it was something that she could actually relate to and she felt she wasn't alone . She felt guilty, but then again someone had to say it.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Leah clawed through the dirt to retrieve her clothes. Once her garments were on she bent down to retrieve the last piece, her green tank top. Tugging it viciously she growled in annoyance as it latched onto a twig begging for it's life not to be worn by the miserable wolf. Great, even her own things hated her. With a scowl she pulled it hard causing the top to tear into to pieces, one in her hand as her body stumbled back a bit.

With a hint of realisation Leah groaned, _" Why? Fucking hell, why do I al-" _A solid, object bounced off the top of her head and happily fell into the ground. Leah's mood was far from happy. Her hand subconsciously set on the crime scene known as her head her fingertips becoming slightly damp. Perfect, she was bleeding. Wiping her fingers on her shorts she was thankful for her healing abilities. But then again, there was no evidence so no one would believe her and therefore not find the motherfucker.

Eyes meeting the object beneath her she gripped onto it. It was a rock, with jagged edges and a peice of paper tied amaturely with some string. Examining the the paper, she untied the string and let the rock fall. She smoothed out the wrinkles of the sheet as a set of markings became apparent. It was a note. Rubbing her eyes she tried to make out the words.

" This is where your heart lies. Overflowing with guys. It is four letters short. Where 'munching muffins' is a sport. Come here now and I'll show you what this is all about. "

Was someone trying to piss her off? Mess with her head? What the fuck were they on about? _Writing shit that I didn't give a crap about and that I didn't understand? _Gritting her teeth she analysed the area around her, no one was present. The coward ran off, probably knowing if they were caught she'd practically burn them alive and that was her being lenient.

Grazing her bottom lip with her teeth Leah weighed out her options _" I could figure this out and you never know there could be gold at the end of the rainbow or with my luck, another heart breaker. I have nothing coming for me, and if I were to die, I guess this way would be good way to die. Or ditch this and go home to empty-ness.. Guess it is the first option" _Masking out her whining voice Leah recited the riddle again. It didn't really make sense to her at first. Whoever wrote this must have no brain. "Overflowing with guys" _so basically a whorehouse? _"Where munching muffins is a sport." _Probably a place of obese fuckers who eat nothing but muffins? _Leah thought about this over a few minutes.

**" Well, the home is where the heart is? But my heart is buried and torn by a complete dickhead." **It was then it hit Leah, whoever wrote this was someone she knew and was purposely fucking her over. Well two can play at that game.

Scrunching the note in her sweaty palms Leah began to trudge through the forest muttering curses at herself for what she got into. Halting, Leah shook her head and looked down at her bare body. _" Ugh, what now? Can't go home, Seth will see me." _She racked her feeble mind and then embarrassingly picked up two auburn leaves from the ground. Patting them out she placed them over her naked breasts and pressed them in. Thankfully, due to her body's temperature, they clung onto her. She was magical. Leah cackled at herself, "_ Aha! I look like frickin' Eve with stupid leaves covering me. Now, all I need is my Adam."_ Her smile diminished at the thought and she didn't want to drown herself in self pity and so bolted on with her quest.

Her face fell even further upon reaching her destination. Emily's place. Made sense right? All the guys did here was eat muffins, and so did she, a rather sexist riddle.

Gulping, her hands formed fists adrenaline levels beginning to rise _" get over and done with this shit." _Leah dragged herself towards the door, she rarely visited there now and on occasions that she did it really was because either she had been knocked out and taken there for a meeting or for food. She hated to admit it, but Emily's muffins were good. Eessh! what was happening to her.. she was supposed to hate the backstabbing bitch. Emily and Sam's front door was always unlocked which let her slip in and out without gaining attention at times.

Jogging up the porch she peered through the door, the coast was clear. Delicately walking in, Leah gently closed the wooden slab. Her nose fuzzed and nostrils dialted a sweet scent filling her up. Comfort food, muffins. She could recognize the smell anywhere. With a fine smirk she looked up and her lips deflated back down into nothing. She was not expecting that.

There sat Paul, at the table with a mountain of muffins in sight. He was in his cut - offs without a shirt as per pupils trailed up his body that she no longer found beautiful due to his constant boasting about it. Her irises stopped, locking with his dark, lust - filled ones. His tongue trailed his bottom lip slyly as he waggled his eyebrows now eyeing up her body.

**" Well, what do we have here. Miss Clearwater, here for me? I've been expecting you, you know. But I guess the naked you is an added bonus. Leaves are Kinky."**

* * *

**Okay, so I guess I'm not amazing at cliffhangers. Should I keep this a one-shot or add more chapters like I intended to. Which suits? **

**Review please?(: &+ Thanks for reading. ;3**


End file.
